Combat
Combat is initiated upon entering any stage that features Enemies. The player will make use of their various Irises and attempt to vanquish the enemy hordes in order to achieve victory. __TOC__ Overview The sole objective of Combat is to achieve victory against the enemy forces. This usually involves depleting all enemies' HP to 0, but in some special exceptions, other victory conditions may be present. Combat is divided into battles, waves, and turns. Battles consists of many waves, while waves consist of many turns. The battle is considered over once either the player achieves victory (WIN) or suffers a defeat (LOSE). A defeat is incurred when all of the player's Irises are incapacitated (HP reaches 0). In rare circumstances where both sides suffer total incapacitation, the battle is instead treated as a Draw. Draws are more common during Raid Boss Events if the player fails to defeat said Raid Boss before 10 turns are up. Pre-Combat Main Article: Team Composition Before battle begins, players should set up a team of Irises capable of withstanding the enemy's attacks and subsequently defeating them to achieve victory. Each Iris can be set into either a Vanguard (Red) or Rearguard (Blue) Formation. Irises placed on the Vanguard Formation have increased Guard stats, but take the brunt of all enemy attacks. Irises placed in the Rearguard Formation have reduced Attack, but increased Defensive stats. They will not be targeted as often, but can still be targeted by magic-using Enemies such as Mages, Mushrooms and Elementals. As a general rule of thumb, it is a good idea to place tankier units such as Sophie/Lydia/Clair on the Vanguard, while placing magic or healing-type units such as Chris/Ladis/Cecile/Wil on the Rearguard to lessen the risk of them being attacked. Combat When battle commences, attacks are determined by Turn Order. Turn Order is dependent on every unit's Agility stat. The higher the Agility, the higher the likelihood of said unit acting earlier. In addition, every unit's battle potential is influenced by Skills and Abilities, which can be crucial in turning the tide of battle. Skills Skills are special attacks that come with a range of properties. These include being able to hit multiple enemies at once, applying beneficial status effects on yourself or even debuffing the enemy. All skills are affected by a Cooldown which influences the number of turns needed to pass before the unit is able to use them again. Every Iris has a unique set of Skills. More Skills can be attained depending on the number of Dresses the player has for that Iris. For more information on what each Skill does, please check the respective Iris's page. Abilities Abilities are passive effects that are applied to the Iris whenever a particular condition is satisfied. Some Abilities only activate at the start of each Battle/Wave/Turn. Other abilities, especially Double Attack abilities, have a chance to activate (proc) when the Iris attacks with either a Single-Target Skill or her Basic Attack. Abilities can also apply Status Effects on either oneself or the enemy, or straight up buff a particular stat or set of stats. Not all Abilities are unique to each Iris, though this is only usually the case for lower-rarity abilities. Similar to Skills, more abilities can be attained the more Dresses the player has. Both Skills and Abilities can only be configured in the Team Composition screen, and can not be modified during battle. MP Skills Main Article: MP Skills MP Skills, also known as Hades Skills, are accessed via the glowing red circle icon located on the left of the Combat Screen. They allow the player to apply powerful buffs to their Irises, or even enemy debuffs, at the cost of MP. MP regenerates by 1 naturally every turn, but more MP can be generated at once via the use of one of Franceska's skills. Not all MP Skills will be available to the player when they first start playing. MP Skills are unlocked by going through the Main Story, and can also be levelled to increase their potency or reduce their MP Cost. Levelling MP Skills is a natural process and is dependent on the player's main Level. Finish Arts Main Article: Finish Arts Finish Arts, also known as Sprout Arts, are extremely powerful attacks available to Iris Dresses of SR rarity and above. Right below each Iris's HP bar is an additional red bar that gradually fills up based on the amount of damage the Iris deals or receives. When the bar is full, an option to perform the Finish Art becomes available. The successful use of a Finish Art allows an Iris to deliver a devastating blow to a part, if not all, of the enemy forces. Use them wisely! Buff Field Main Article: Field Effects The Buff Field is located on the right side of the Combat Screen and shows a list of all Field Effects that are currently applied. For more information, please check out the respective page. Battle Modes Located at the top-left of the Combat Screen, Battle Modes allow the player to choose different styles of combat for their Irises. The Battle Speed can also be set to x2 or x3 from the default x1. Category:Guides